


Together

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short & Sweet, Top Jensen Ackles, Twink Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: The bad boy and the boy next door, together at last.





	Together

"You're such an ass." Jared giggles, holding the phone between his shoulder and head. Jensen laughs on the other end.

_"Yeah, I know. It's what I'm good at. Among other things. Come on, baby. Let me up. Your parents still home?"_

Jared sighs. He can't let his resolve break this easily, but Jensen's way too good at it. He crawls under his skin, slinking away into the hidden parts of him, making him feel strange and exciting new things. Jensen Ackles is his neighbor. The guy is a high school drop out, a musician going nowhere fast and a mechanic all in one. He drives a vintage style car that Jared lost his virginity in.

His parents don't know about him and Jen, but if they did, they'd forbid him from ever leaving the house. Jensen's 23, and Jared's only 16. There's a lot he could get in trouble for. If anything, Dad will most likely try to kill Jensen before the police come. But Jared can't let that happen. He can't let his boyfriend get in trouble. A few more months. Just a couple until it's perfectly legal. Until then, late night phone calls and sneaking out will suffice.

"They're about to leave now," Jared answers, laying on the bed with his feet in the air. "You're so antsy."

 _"I can't help it. Just hearing your voice drives me crazy."_ Jensen's voice is sexy, husky and deep.  _"Unlock the window. Come on, I got you something."_

This piques the teen's interest.

"Really? What is it, what'd you get me?"

_"Let me in, and I'll show you."_

Sneaky little bastard. Jared quickly throws himself off the bed, and nearly trips as he goes to the window. He unlocks it, and open it, poking his head through to see his handsome boyfriend's face by the base of their tree. Jensen grins as he climbs, hoisting himself up until he smacks his lips onto Jared's. It's quick and sweet, but enjoyable just the same. Jared help a him enter all the way, but Jensen accidentally knocks a few items down on the way. They laugh together quietly.

"You should really learn to be more careful."

Jensen rolls his eyes. "You should learn to unlock the window more."

"Stalker."

"Cutie."

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. It's Dad! "Jared, you okay in there?"

"Uh--Yeah!" He panics, pushing Jensen in the closet. The irony. "I'm fine. Just cleaning."

"Well...okay. Your mother and I are about to leave. House is yours for two days. Lock up well. Love you."

"Okay, love you two! Bye."

Soon, Dad is gone. The sounds of his parents exiting the house is preceded by the sound of them driving away in the car. Jared sighs as Jensen comes out of the closet (haha). He green eyed man looks around the room with a scoff, picking up a photo of Jared when he was 13 and winning the science fair.

"Adorable." He teases. "Your room is so neat. Such a good little boy."

Jared snatches the photo with a smile. "Shut up."

"Does mommy and daddy know that their perfect little boy ain't so squeaky clean?"

"No...they don't." Jared puts his hands on his hips. "So, what did you get me?"

Jensen hums, stepping into Jared's space. He pulls him close, right hand squeezing his ass. "What did I get you? Me, of course! My presence is a present. God, the things I'm gonna do to this tight little ass tonight."

"Jensen, knock it off."

"Oh, you really don't want me to do that, do you?" Jared blushes and bites his lip before shaking his head no. "Thought so. I love you, Jay."

And that's all Jared is really sure of.


End file.
